Trials of Friendship
by the hopeless romantic reba
Summary: What happens when you wake up, naked, next to your best friend? Can your friendship last when things pop up out of the blue? Can will you hate eachother, stay friend, or let love form? John Cena and Stephanie McMahon
1. Chapter 1

**Trials of Friendship**  
  
By: Miss WWE

-

****

'A young girl with wavy brunette hair ran through a field of flowers as the summer sun tickled her face. She giggled with glee as she fell, the flowers cushioning her fall. She grabbed a flower and took a big whiff of it and happily sighed. She picked the flowers around her and tied them together, making herself a flower headband and a necklace. She picked a flower, a flower with many petals, and soon picked a petal off, one by one, while singing to herself, "He loves me, He loves me not." She was down to a few petals left when she heard someone call her name. She looked up to she her mother, beckoning her in. She sighed and put the flower in the pocket of her dress, telling herself that the last petal was a 'He loves me not.' She picked herself off the ground and walked over to her mother. Then suddenly, she fell into a hole. The hole seemed to go one forever. She screamed, but it was like outer space. No one heard her.'  
  
Stephanie McMahon woke up in a sweat, taking deep breaths in and out. She wiped her forehead as she calmed herself down. She yawned as she closed her eyes about to sleep again when someone moved next to her. Stephanie's eyes shot open as she heard the person stirred turning to her. She gulped as picked up the sheet to see that she wasn't wearing again. She gasped in shock as she shot up clinging the sheet as the person next to her woke up and she finally saw who it was. "Yo, what is . . ." John Cena began to say running his hand over his head when he saw Stephanie next to him, "Whoa . . ." Stephanie stared into his eyes. "Did we," John asked looking around, seeing scattered clothing items everywhere, "Never mind."  
  
Stephanie looked down as the sheet covering her as soon tears feel from her eyes. John tilted his head as he heard a sniffle come from her. As he watched Stephanie, John couldn't have felt worse, knowing part of this, or all of this, was his fault. He grabbed his boxers and slipped them on; he then scooted over to Steph, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "It's okay, Stephy," John said trying to settle her down. "How did this happen?! I don't even remember anything," Stephanie cried. John thought about what she said. He didn't remember anything either. All he remembered was being at a Charity event with Stephanie, the McMahons, and many other WWE superstars. Anything after that was a blank. Stephanie sniffed, "I . . . I'm going. . . to go change. . ." John nodded as Stephanie, with the sheet wrapped around her, gathered her clothes and went into the bathroom.  
  
John sighed trying to think how this could happen. He and Steph were like best friends then this morning he woke up with her next to him. John scratched in head in thought and he soon decided he would think more later. He grabbed his clothes as he put them on. When he put his jean shorts on, he felt something in his pocket. John reached into his pocket and pulled out a paper, a certificate, a marriage certificate. John's eyes widen as he read it. It stated that he married Stephanie! John stood there in shock as Stephanie came out. She looked at him wondering what was wrong. She cleared her throat to get him out of his trace. "John, what is that . . . ," Stephanie asked walking closer to him. John looked at her, "Do you really want to see this?" Stephanie was a bit taken back by his comment, but she reached her hand out to take the paper. John sighed and handed it to her. "We're married."

****-  
  
Yes I know it is short, but what do you think? Continue or not to continue? Review and tell me!  
  
We were meant to live for so much more  
  
Miss WWE


	2. Chapter 2

Trials of Friendship  
  
By: Miss WWE  
  
"We're married." John's words kept repeating in Stephanie's mind as she looked at the marriage certificate. Her hands let the paper slip from her hands as she went to fall to her knees, but John caught her. "Steph?! Steph," John exclaimed as he rubbed her back, but was no use, Stephanie was blacked out. John sighed as he picked her up, bridal style, as he walked her over to the bed and laid her down. John looked as Steph as she sleep. He moved a piece of hair of her face then she stirred.  
  
He got up and walked over to the chair and sat down; deciding this could be a good time to think. John recalled as much as he could of the past night. He was at the Make A Wish Charity event. He and a bunch of other wrestlers were making a lot of children's wishes come true by being there. John chucked as he remembered he beat Shelton Benjamin, finally, in a game on Here Comes The Pain when they both tagged with some kids. After that, he remembered, he went with Randy Orton, Miss Jackie, and Stephanie to hand out gifts to all the children there. That was the first time he remembered being with Stephanie the whole night. Then he bumped in Linda, but before he think of any more from the past night, Stephanie woke up.  
  
Stephanie moaned as she sat up then she saw John sitting in the chair. "So, that wasn't just a dream, huh," she asked as John shook his head no. She sighed as she went to sit up. Before she could, she felt light headed and she laid back down. John, concerned, went over to check on her. "Steph, you all right," John asked as he felt her head, she didn't have a fever. "Yeah, yeah, just a bit light headed," Stephanie said as John helped her up. Stephanie looked at John, she couldn't believe she married him and then had sex with him. But, she thought, it could have been worse. John could have been someone like Big Show, A-Train, or Kane.  
  
"How long was I out," Stephanie asked as she looked down at her hands, still not feeling well. "Not that long. I was trying to remember anything that happened but the last thing I remember is . . ." John was saying when Stephanie grabbed the trashcan that was next to the bed and threw up in it. He didn't know why he did it, but John went and held Stephanie's hair back. She coughed a bit, "Thanks, can you get me a cup of water?" John nodded and went into the bathroom as Stephanie laid back down. As John went to get her a water, Stephanie thought, 'I'm not sick. Maybe I suddenly caught something . . . no . . . no . . . it can't be that.' "No," Stephanie mumbled when John came back. "No what," John asked as he cocked his eyebrow to her. Stephanie looked up at him with a weak smile, "Nothing, sorry, and thanks," she said as she reached for the water.  
  
John sighed as he gave her the water. He watched her drink then he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Steph, you're lying . . . you not good at lying, your eyes give always all the time," John said looking at her, "Now, please, tell me." Stephanie sighed as she looked into his blue eyes. "Well . . . I think . . . I might be . . . ," Stephanie said looking down, playing with the edge of the pillow. "You might be," John asked. "Pregnant," Steph said biting her bottom lip. John froze as he felt his mouth dry. "Are you sure," John asked standing up. "I have all the symptoms," Stephanie said, feeling uncomfortable with John standing up. John ran his hand over his head as a question came to his mind. "If you are pregnant," John said as Stephanie looked up at him, "Are you sure it would be mine?" Stephanie, with anger in her eyes, stood up and slapped John across the face. "AM I SURE? I AM FUCKING SURE BECAUSE YOU GOD DAMN IMFORMATION, I WAS A VIRIGIN UNTIL LAST NIGHT THANKS TO YOU," she screamed at him as tears rolled down her eyes. Stephanie ran into the bathroom, slamming the door and looking it.  
  
John just stood there, touching his cheek that Stephanie slapped. He felt like shit, he never meant to hurt Stephanie. He sighed as he went to the phone and dialed hotel service. "Yes, can you have someone bring those up? I'll pay for them when I get them. Okay, thanks," John said as he hung up the phone. Soon, Stephanie stopped crying, but she stayed in the bathroom. Stephanie felt like she needed to be hugged. She exhaled; she wanted he mother. She ran her fingers through her hair. This couldn't be happening. Then she heard someone knock on the door. She got up and opened the bathroom door to see John paying the bellboy. John turned to see Stephanie as he shut the door. "What did you buy," Stephanie asked as John walked over to her and handed her a thing of pregnancy tests.  
  
So? Is she pregnant or not? Wonder what happened? Who might have did this to them? Review!!!  
  
I Stand Alone  
  
Miss WWE 


	3. Chapter 3

Trials of Friendship  
  
By: Miss WWE  
  
-  
  
Ta-Da! When you are really bored, you write stuff. I was bored, waiting for my parents to come home from Chinese so I decided to work on Chapter 3. If I finish this, I'll probably work on Mercedes Jade and other fics. Hope ya like.  
  
-  
  
Stephanie waited for the results of the pregnancy test by sitting next to John on the bed. The wait seemed like forever as silence in gulped the room. Stephanie looked at John as he staring at the floor. "John," Stephanie said causing John to look up at her, "I'm sorry I blew up on you . . . it's just too much in one day." John's lips made a small smiled the he spoke, "Steph, it's not your fault. It's more my fault," he reached out and took Stephanie's hand, "Let me tell you this, and I'll never back out of this statement, whatever happens, I'm there for you." Stephanie smiled, as little tears formed in her eyes. She rested her head on John's shoulder. John exhaled, relaxing his head on Steph's head; many thoughts came in his mind. He might be a dad. Would he be a good dad? Would his child be as ornery as he was? John chuckled at that thought. "What," Stephanie asked. "Nothing," John said. Just then, the hotel phone rang. John looked at Stephanie and she looked at him as the phone rang again. "Just let it ring," Stephanie whispered biting her bottom lip. John nodded knowing what she meant. What if it was for her and he picked it up or visa versa.  
  
Finally the phone stopped ringing, but soon after, Stephanie's cell started ringing. "Better answer that," John said as he got up and walked over to the window. Stephanie picked her cell phone up, "Hello?" "Stephanie? Hun, it's Mom. Why didn't you pick up your hotel telephone? Are you okay," she heard the voice of her mother, Linda. "Mom, I'm fine, really," Stephanie said, wishing to tell her mother everything. "Are you sure," Linda asked, "Come out with it. I'm your mother and I know something is wrong." Stephanie smiled, her mom always knew. She looked at John, who was still staring out the window. "Hold on a sec mom," Stephanie said covering the mouthpiece, causing John to look over. "It's my mom. She knows something is up," Stephanie asked begging with her eyes the question she dare not ask. John nodded her a yes as his timer on his watch went off. Stephanie uncovered the mouthpiece, "Mom, if I tell you this, please don't tell dad," Stephanie said. "Promise," Linda said. "I'm . . . married," Stephanie said. "You're married? Dear, to who," Linda asked. "John. John Cena and well," Stephanie began when her mother interrupted her. "That's great Steph, why don't the two of you come over." Stephanie raised her eyebrow, wondering why her mom was so happy. "Oh, dear, I have to go, your father is coming. Come to the house and bring John. Bye hun," Linda said then hung up the phone.  
  
"Weird," Stephanie said then she noticed that John wasn't in the room, "John?" "I'm in here," John yelled from the bathroom. Stephanie gulped, realizing why he was in there. She stood up and walked over to the bathroom. She peered in to see John looking at it. John looked up at her then stood back, making room for Stephanie to walk over. Stephanie gulped as she walked over to see the test. It was negative; she wasn't pregnant. She sighed then looked at John. He didn't look happy like see expected. He looked rather disappointed. Did he want to have a kid? Realizing this, Stephanie felt a little disappointed also. A baby wouldn't be bad.  
  
Stephanie felt sick again then went and threw up in the toilet, kneeling down in front of it. John walked over to her, knelled down next to her, pulling her hair back again. "Better," John asked after she was done. Stephanie nodded. "You know, I could still be . . . it could take awhile," Stephanie said looking down. John nodded and put his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. "My statement is still there, you know," he said looking down at her. "Yeah thanks," Stephanie said, tracing the name of the team on his shirt. John chuckled and kissed her forehead. Stephanie sighed with a smile; that felt good. Even though he kissed her on her cheek and forehead before, since they were best friends, that kiss seemed different. It caused her to have butterflies in her stomach. "What did your mom say," John asked her. "She was happy. She wants us to come to the house, you okay with that," Stephanie asked looking up at John. John smiled, "Sure."  
  
-  
  
Why is Linda so happy? What will Vince do when he finds out? Will Steph be pregnant? Are they already falling in love? These Questions will be answered in Chapter 4, if you want me to continue the fic.  
  
Closing Time  
  
Miss WWE 


End file.
